Cheetahfire's Destiny
by harrypotterfan6626
Summary: What if Firestar wasn't the only one of the prophecy? What if there was another cat too, Cheetahfire? What if she was a rogue and became part of RiverClan? What if they became apprentices and learned about the prophecy together? My version of Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head FOREVER and I need to write it down. My version of the Warriors series with my made up character, Cheetahfire. **

Cheetahfire sprinted across the Thunderpath and gave a sigh of relief. She had been running for a long time, across the moor and across the Thunderpath. She saw a river and fish inside. With one swipe of her tiny paw a fish flew into the air and Cheetahfire caught it.

Despite her tiny size, she was extremely powerful with strong muscles. Cheetahfire was beautiful; she looked like a very small cheetah and had more speed than an average cat.

Cheetahfire began to eat the fish but suddenly she was attacked by a handsome blue-gray tom. She hissed with fury and clawed at the tom's ears. He did not let go of her though she clawed at his other ear and blood oozed from it.

"Stonefur, let her down, she's just a kit," a beautiful spotted golden she-cat ordered, looking rather amused.

"She can put up some fight for a kit," Stonefur replied, "What's your name, kit?"

Cheetahfire glared at him.

"I'm not a kit."

"Then why are you so tiny?"

"Because I just am mouse-brain."

The golden she-cat chuckled.

"She's got quite a mouth, doesn't she Stonefur?"

"I can't believe you got your ears ripped by a kit," a black tom commented, appearing out of nowhere.

Cheetahfire hissed and leaped onto the black tom's shoulder's and bit down onto his neck. He snarled and she leaped off.

"Not so cheeky now, are you Blackclaw?" Stonefur retorted.

Blackclaw ignored him and turned to the kit.

"Are you a kittypet?"

"No, my mother is a rogue but she was captured my Twolegs. I used to live a place far from here but I, I, had this dream of a place that looked like this and I followed me instincts and came here," Cheetahfire meowed, licking her paws."

"Rogue, huh?" the golden she-cat chuckled, "You must have come a long way if you're not a Clan cat."

"What's a Clan cat?"

"That's what we are, we are a Clan and there are four Clans; RiverClan, which is us, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan," the golden she-cat explained, "I'm Leopardfur, the black one is Blackclaw and the gray one is Stonefur. Who are you?"

Cheetahfire lifted her head and puffed out her chest.

"I'm Cheetahfire," she said proudly.

"Cheetah," Stonefur said thoughtfully.

"Yes Cheetah, are you stupid or something?" Cheetahfire snapped.

Leopardfur and Blackclaw snickered.

"I think we should bring her to camp, she has all the makings of a fine warrior," Leopardfur meowed, sitting up, "Stonefur, carry Cheetahfire to camp."

Stonefur picked up Cheetahfire by the scruff and she sighed, happy to not be walking. They arrived at a beautiful camp and a cat with a weird jaw and another cat that greatly resembled him padded over and sniffed Cheetahfire.

She scowled and kicked the cat.

"Why do you bring this cat here?" the cat with the weird jaw demanded.

"I believe she has the makings of a warrior," Leopardfur said, holding her head up high, "Wouldn't you agree Crookedstar? She gave you a battle scar."

Crookedstar was the cat with the weird jaw. It looked as if he realized something deeply important, yet secret.

"Yes, I think we should make her an apprentice, you Oakheart?"

Oakheart, the reddish tom nodded, then turned to Stonefur, "What happened to your ears, son?"

Stonefur nodded at Cheetahfire and she glared at him.

"She's temperamental Oakheart," Stonefur said.

"I can tell, Stonefur, go to Mudfur and he'll give you some herbs for that ear."

Stonefur nodded and hurried to a den that smelled strongly of herbs. Just then, an old gray she-cat came and sniffed Cheetahfire.

"Hello young one," the gray cat greeted, "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Cheetahfire," Cheetahfire meowed.

"Did you give my son that injury?" she asked, nodding to Stonefur who was getting herbs rubbed onto his ear.

Cheetahfire nodded.

The cat chuckled.

"I'm Graypool by the way. I think you'll want to be introduced to the rest of the Clan."

She beckoned to three cats that were eating. They came over.

"This is Silverkit," she pointed her tail at the silver colored she-cat, "Shadekit," the very dark gray she-cat, "And Mistyfoot," the pretty blue-gray she-cat.

"Who's this?" Mistyfoot asked curiously.

"A rogue kit," Graypool told her.

"I'm Silverkit and I'm going to be made an apprentice today," Silverkit beamed, "So is my sister Shadekit."

Cheetahfire nodded coolly to them.

Just then, Crookedstar or whatever his was, leaped onto a small rock and the cats immediately gathered around him.

"Today, we will have a new Clanmate, Cheetahfire is a rogue kit and she will train as a warrior. And now, Silverkit, Shadekit, come up here."

"From this day forward, until Silverkit has earned her warrior name, she will be called Silverpaw. Blackclaw, you will mentor Silverkit, I trust with your experience you will teach her well."

Blackclaw nodded and touched noses with Silverpaw.

"Shadekit, you will be known as Shadepaw until the day you receive your warrior name, Mistyfoot, yet you are a new warrior, you will mentor Shadepaw."

Mistyfoot and Shadepaw also touched noses.

Then Crookedstar's gaze fell on Cheetahfire. She walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Cheetahfire, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Cheetahpaw, and Stonefur will be your mentor."

She and Stonefur touched noses and the Clan called out their names.

"No longer Cheetahfire, are you?" Stonefur grinned.

Cheetahpaw scowled at him.

"I'll be a warrior soon enough."

Mistyfoot and nearly named Shadepaw padded over to where she and Stonefur were sitting.

"Hi Mistyfoot," Stonefur said, rubbing his muzzle with Mistyfoot's.

"Ew, are you two like mates or something," Cheetahpaw asked, wrinkling her nose.

Stonefur immediately pulled away from Mistyfoot.

"No way, she's my sister."

Mistyfoot purred.

"You're going to have a hard time with this one, Stonefur."

Stonefur sighed.

"Sadly yes."

"Come on, let's take them and show them the forest."

Shadepaw and Cheetahpaw followed their mentors into the forest. When they arrived at the river, Cheetahpaw immediately got a fish.

"Wow, you're first prey," Mistyfoot said, impressed.

"It's not my first," Cheetahpaw said smugly.

"Would you mind showing Shadepaw how to catch a fish?"

Pretty soon, they were heading back to the camp a fish in each one of their jaws. Every single warrior was underneath the rock. Mistyfoot and Stonefur hurriedly dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile and sat down underneath the rock.

"What's going on?" Cheetahpaw asked Shadepaw.

"We're going to fight ThunderClan," she replied excitedly.

"Cool."

"Oakheart is going to lead them into battle," Shadepaw whispered, "Crookedstar and some other warriors are going to guard the camp."

"Is Stonefur going?" Cheetahpaw asked.

"Yeah, he's young, but a good warrior. So is Mistyfoot."

Just then, the warriors began running out of camp. Only Crookedstar, the queens, elders, and apprentices remained.

"I think we should go to the battle," Cheetahfire insisted.

"No way, we'd get in big trouble for that," Shadepaw replied, shaking her head.

"Too bad, I'm going," and she sprinted off.

Shadepaw sighed and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cheetahpaw waited at the edge of the battle, when a ThunderClan came she swiped him with her claws and he whipped around, hissing, looking for his challenger but could not see Cheetahpaw hiding in the reeds.

She saw Stonefur wrestling with a small, but powerful red tom and saw Oakheart shove the tom and hiss, "No ThunderClan cat should ever harm that warrior."

Just then, the red tom yelled, "ThunderClan, retreat!" The RiverClan cats let go of their opponents and their opponents ran. But, the red tom wrestled with Oakheart and they fell under a large rock. The red tom leaped out of the way but Oakheart was crushed.

"No!" Shadepaw cried.

Cheetahpaw was too stunned to speak.

"Oakheart!" Stonefur yelled and managed to drag his body away out of the rock, "Please don't be dead."

Mistyfoot let out a whimper and buried her face into Oakheart. Leopardfur nudged them.

"It's no use," she meowed gently, "He won't come back. He's in StarClan now."

Stonefur nodded, shaking off his grief and grabbed Oakheart's scruff. Together, he and Mistyfoot lifted their dead father.

"We should go," Shadepaw murmured and ran.

Cheetahpaw however, saw a huge dark tabby leap onto the small red tom Stonefur was fighting and went for a closer look. The dark tabby killed the red tom with one blow and began to drag him back deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Cheetahpaw narrowed her eyes and hurriedly ran back. She arrived at camp just before the others.

"Where were you?" Shadepaw hissed, she looked relieved when Cheetahpaw came through the tunnel.

"I just stayed behind," Cheetahpaw decided not to tell anyone about the murder she had just witnessed.

Shadepaw just shrugged.

Just then, the RiverClan warriors begin pouring into camp yowling a triumphant battle cry.

"What happened to Oakheart?" Crookedstar demanded.

"He was crushed by a rock," Mistyfoot explained, bowing her head.

Crookedstar let out a sigh. Cheetahpaw could tell that he and Oakheart were close. Possibly even brothers; they both had the same large size and broad, muscular shoulders. "Even the best warriors are killed in battle," Crookedstar murmured.

That night, Crookedstar, Graypool, Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur sat vigil for Oakheart. Shadepaw explained that those closest stayed the whole night.

Cheetahpaw nudged Shadepaw. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Shadepaw meowed and pointed her tail at a den close to a large rock, "We sleep there. And I think our nests are ready. Volepaw and Loudpaw promised that they would get our nests ready."

"They'd better have kept their word," Cheetahpaw muttered darkly.

"Well, let's go see," Shadepaw said.

They padded to the den and peeked inside.

"We got your nests ready," a dark brown to said sleepily, nodding his head to three nests inside the hole in the rock. Silverpaw was already curled up inside one of them.

"Thanks," Shadepaw said, "This is Loudpaw and the black one is Volepaw."

"Nice to meet you," Cheetahpaw said politely.

"You're the rogue?" Volepaw meowed with a hint of a sneer.

"Got a problem with that?" Cheetahpaw hissed dangerously, flattening her ears and unsheathing her claws.

"Rogues don't belong in the Clan," Volepaw snapped, "You don't deserve to be in RiverClan."

Cheetahpaw snarled and raised a paw threateningly.

"Don't listen to him," Loudpaw glared at his denmate, "He's just bad tempered."

"No, I think it's just his brain is too small and he can't take the fact that a former rogue is in the Clan," Cheetahpaw retorted.

Volepaw leaped onto Cheetahpaw with a hiss of fury and clawed furiously at her face.

"STOP!" Stonefur ordered as Cheetahpaw shoved Volepaw off of her despite his heavy weight and sliced his stomach and sank her teeth into his neck.

Stonefur growled in frustration and pulled Volepaw off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

Volepaw glared at him and didn't reply.

"As punishment, you can clean out the apprentices den for a moon," Stonefur hissed at him, "Go to your den and no more fighting, NOW."

"Can I at least go and see the medicine cat?" Volepaw whined.

"Fine and then go straight to your den," Stonefur snapped and then turned to Cheetahpaw with a much kinder expression, "Are you okay?"

Cheetahpaw nodded and licked her chest a couple times, then fixed her gaze on Stonefur.

"Why does it matter if I'm a rogue or not?" she asked.

Stonefur licked her head gently.

"Some cats don't think that non Clan born warriors should be in the Clan. Not every kittypet or rogue deserves to be in the Clan, but I think you are."

"Really?"

"Yes and you should get to sleep. We have training tomorrow. Nice battle moves by the way."

Cheetahpaw left and Stonefur watched her go, amusement on his face.

The next morning, Cheetahpaw woke up early and saw Stonefur chatting with Leopardfur in the clearing.

"Hi," Cheetahpaw meowed cheerfully.

"Hello Cheetahpaw," Leopardfur purred, "Stonefur told me about your fight last night."

Cheetahpaw ducked her head.

"Did he?"

"He did and he said that you fight with the skills of the most experienced warrior."

Cheetahpaw felt a surge of happiness rise in her chest.

"And today, we're going to go to the battle training area and Leopardfur is coming with us," Stonefur added.

"Cool, then let's go," Cheetahpaw said excitedly.

Stonefur purred in amusement.

"Eat first and then let's go."

Cheetahpaw nodded, took a small shrew from the fresh-kill pile, ate it in a couple bites, and ran back to Stonefur and Leopardfur.

"Now can we go?" she demanded impatiently.


End file.
